dont touch my precious candy
by Thelambx
Summary: After Rose gets better, she still wants to go out. What happens when she does? Will she live her dream? Or will something terrible happen? How will Willy Wonka react? Rated M for language and some sexual content. PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE!


After a few days, Rose felt better. When Willy gave her the pill, the one that knocked her unconscious, it gave her a massive headache. But with Willy's love and care, the headache went away.

Willy was sitting in the chair at her bedside, his gloved hand holding hers. He felt awful for knocking her out. When she fell in his arms, he felt like crying. But it was to protect her. He looked at his daughter and sighed softly. Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father. "You alright dad?" He gently stroked her hand with his thumb. "Yes darling I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He raised her hand to his lips and brushed his lips against her knuckles. She smiled softly. "Okay…" He kissed her forehead and sighed. "I have some work to do… I'll be back in a little while to check on you." She nodded. He smiled and left the room.

A few hours later, Rose was still in bed. She still wanted to go out. But how would Willy react if she tried to get out again? Would he be mad? Would he be scared? Rose slowly got out of bed, put on her black shoes and sighed. "I want to know what's out there." She quietly opened her door then closed it. She silently jogged down the hallway, towards the doors. She quietly opened them and sighed happily. "Finally…" She closed the doors as the gates opened. She ran through the gates and into town, not even noticing a pair of eyes watching the whole thing.

Willy barely heard the gates open. He widened his eyes in horror. "Rose…" He quickly got up, the chair falling to the ground as he ran out of the office. He bolted to his daughter's room and flung open the door. "ROSE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He started to panic. "DAMNIT!" he cursed. An Oompa Loompa showed up and tugged on his pants. Willy knelt down to his level so the Oompa Loompa could whisper something in his ear. Immediately, his eyes widened. "S-she left?"

Rose walked around town, the cool breeze blowing through her hair, making it flow behind her. She looked at the different buildings surrounding her, making her smile. Candy shops, bookstores, it was amazing. All of a sudden, a hand wrapped around her mouth and waist, making her let out a muffled scream. She was pulled into a dark alleyway, being pinned against the wall. "Well Well… what's a pretty flower like you doing out here all alone?" Her breathing hitched, her chest rapidly rising up and down. When she didn't answer, his fist connected with her face. "Answer me you dumb bitch!" He pulled her hair, making her scream. "DAD!" He pushed her into the wall, making her hit her head hard. A slight bit of blood came out of her head as tears filled her eyes. "Aww what's the matter, you gonna cry? Why don't we have some fun? He pushed her to the ground and crawled on top of her. "N-no please no!" He smacked her in the face, her head jerking to the side. He ripped open her shirt, revealing her black bra, which caused her to scream in horror. Without hesitation, he latched his teeth onto the right side of her neck, drawing a slight of blood. He hungrily licked her neck, making her sick. He lifted up her skirt, past her thighs and before she could do anything, he shoved three fingers inside her. She arched her back and screamed bloody murder, tears streaming down her cheeks. She could feel herself painfully widen. "Does that feel good slut?!" this man was insane! After a few pumps, he pulled his fingers out and licked them. "You taste good…" He stood up, only to bring his foot down hard on her stomach. She coughed up blood as she felt her rib crack. She screamed and cried. He got on top of her and repeatedly punched her in the face. Blood covered her cheek and her left eye started to bruise. He smirked evilly as he stopped punching her. "You stupid fucking cunt…" He went to unbutton his pants, until someone interrupted him. "HEY!" That voice. Rose immediately recognized who it was. "D-DAD!" She cried as she coughed up more blood. The man stood up and looked at Willy, a crazy look on his face. "Awww are you her father? Do you honestly think youll be able to save her?" Willy growled, fire in his violet eyes. He usually wasn't the one to get mad. But boy was he pissed off. He used his cane to hit the man in the stomach, face and throat. When the cane hit the man's throat, he gasped for air. He grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him so they were mere inches apart. "Don't you ever put your filthy hands on her again…" he let go and watched the man run away. He breathed heavily, until he heard his daughter crying. He quickly ran towards her, collapsed on his knees, and carefully took her in his arms. "Ssh ssh darling.. its going to be alright…" He noticed the bite mark on her neck and mentally slapped himself. He brought her head to his shoulder, his other hand slipping under her knees. "Let's get you home love.." He carefully lifted up his crying, injured daughter and held her close as he walked back to the factory.

When he got to the factory, he ran to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. He left the room to get some supplies, then came back. He knelt down beside her, talking a wet rag and placing it against her neck. She hissed in pain as he gently dabbed the wound. She cried quietly as he rolled up her shirt, just below her breasts and noticed that her rib was cracked. He took some bandages and carefully began wrapping her waist. She winced a few times. "My love… Why did you leave? I was worried sick." He stood up and then laid down beside her, carefully pulling her in his arms. He brushed some hair out of her face, getting a better look at her bruised eye. "What did he do to you?" He asked, barely above a whisper. He gently placed a hand on her cheek. "H-he ripped open my shirt… and then he…" she wanted to sob. It shattered his heart to see her so upset and in pain. "Oh daddy… I should've listened to you. You were right all along. The world is dark, cruel and full of crazy people. B-but I couldn't help myself! I-I was curious!" Her breathing accelerated. He gently stroked her cheek, trying to get her to calm down. "Ssh my sweet its okay…" He made her look into his eyes. "But don't scare me like that again." Rose broke down in tears. He looked at her and his heart shattered like glass. "My little dove…" He brought her head to his shoulder, holding her like a broken doll. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair as he rested his cheek on top of her head. His other hand rubbed her sore back. "Ssh my angel… its going to be okay. I promise.." He held her close to his body as he gently kissed her forehead.

A few minutes later, Rose was fast asleep. Willy looked down and saw her curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his finger. "My poor girl…" He then noticed goosebumps on her skin. "She must be cold." He thought. An oompa loompa slowly walked into the room and looked at Willy. Willy looked down at the small man. "I want you to fetch a blanket. Kay?" the oompa loompa nodded, bowed and left. A minute later, he came back with a purple blanket. He handed it to Willy, who shook it out and then placed it over his daughter's waist. He pulled it so it covered her shoulders. He leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, his hand still caressing her hair. Rose stirred slightly, only to move closer to her father. Willy couldn't help but smile. She would be alright. "My beautiful starshine…"


End file.
